Fuel cells efficiently and electrochemically convert fuel into electric current, which may then be used to power electric circuits, such as drive systems for vehicles. Fuel cells typically include an electrolyte substance. One common electrolyte substance that is utilized in fuel cells is a proton-exchange membrane (PEM), such as Nafion, which is often used in fuel cells that are utilized to power vehicles. PEMs function by conducting protons from a fuel source, while at the same time acting as a barrier to electrons from the fuel source. The electrons are rerouted to the electric load of the fuel cell.
Conventional PEMs must remain at a minimum level of hydration in order to remain stable and function desirably. Therefore, when designing PEM fuel cells for use in extreme temperatures or low humidity environments, the water uptake properties of the PEM must be carefully evaluated.
Conventional water uptake measurement systems available in the marketplace are very expensive and cumbersome to operate. Therefore, need remains, especially in the field of PEM evaluation, for a water uptake measurement system that is practical, inexpensive, and allows for control of the temperature and humidity that a sample is exposed to.